Friendship Nature! Pretty Cure!
by rubypearl2016
Summary: The lands of the Elemental and the Friendships have been destroyed. Now it's up to ten girls who have to become friends. What will happen to our world? And what will happen to their friendship?
1. Cure Rose is Born! Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Hi! This is my first fanfic and I don't own anything besides the characters, songs, setting, and story plot. Enjoy!**

Rosey POV

My name is Kurakimo Rosey. I am 14 years old. I had just moved from Taiwan, China to Tokyo, Japan yesterday. I just love to sculpt. I always had won a ton of trophies. My dream is to someday be a famous international sculptor. I am sooooo nervous...I'm changing schools in EIGHTH GRADE!

Hanadachi's POV

~Sigh~ I don't want to do this! I still can't believe that the Elemental Kingdom has been taken over! Where are the Pretty Cure? I need to find them! Kyaaaaaaaa!

Rosey's POV

"Alright, everyone! Before we start homeroom, we have a new student joining us!" the teacher said. "Come on in!"

I came through the door, shaking.

"Do a self-introduction and write your name on the board."

I wrote my name on the board, shakily. When I was done, I turned around and looked down at my feet. I said, "M-M-M-My name is...uh, Kurakimo R-R-R-Rosey. I, uh...um...NICE TO MEET YOU!"

"That's it? No...You have to do way better than that. Here, let me help you." A girl with bright red hair in a ponytail stood up and walked towards me. "Let's see...You've just came here from Tokyo, you have a younger sister name...Momotara!"

Everybody laughed.

A girl with a small smile and long, curly, baby blue hair whispered: "Kibau just did that to break the ice."

"Oh. I'm Ainonoa Kibau. Here, let me introduce you to some of my friends. Let's see—the green-haired girl with a braid is Midorikawa Rerei. Since she has a lot of siblings to take care of, she's just a Lady Mama Boss."

"A Lady Mama Boss!?" Midorikawa-san exclaimed.

"The wavy baby blue-haired girl in the first row-right there- is Aoki Melodii. She is so tranquil; she's like a still ocean rock." Ainonoa-san grinned.

"An ocean rock?" Aoki-san questioned.

Everyone laughed even more.

"That, right there next to Melodii, is Dachira Tomi. She's great at sports, she's basically like a Machine Athlete." continued Ainonoa-san.

"A Machine Athlete?!" Dachira-san said.

"Kibau, stop it, you're embarrassing Rerei, Melodii, and Tomi." A girl with short, shoulder-length brown hair stood up.

"That girl with the brown hair standing up in the fourth row—is Himekimo Clouoa. She's sooooo good at knitting, she's a Fabric Machine." smiled Kibau.

"A Manic Fabric? A Fabric Manic? Sheesh." groaned Himekimo-san, sitting down.

"The one in the third row, bright yellow curly hair, short chin length, is Kiraoni Taiya. A truly kind and warm person. A Taiyan Gullible." continued a happy Kibau.

"I-I-I'm GULLIBLE?" cried Kiraoni-san.

"Lastly, the only one left, on the second row center, next to Rerei, with wavy lavender hair in a high ponytail, is Himakawa Kira. She's the student council vice president; in the track club; in the beading club; and is very studious. No wonder she's popular with boys." finished Kibau.

"Popular with boys?" Himakawa-san blushed.

"Alright, that's enough Ainonoa. Sit down." ordered the teacher.

Ainonoa-san sat down in the third row, by the window. High-fiving, grinning, everywhere.

I felt...happier.

"Thanks, everyone." I said. "I want to do my self-introduction all over again. My name is Kurakimo Rosey. I have a younger brother and just moved here yesterday from Taiwan. I really like sculpting. Sometimes, I can't wait to become a sculptor. Although, I feel like there is something wrong with my sculptures. That I want to find out."

Everyone clapped.

"Alright. Kurakimo your seat is to the right of Midorikawa." the teacher smiled. "Homeroom is starting!"

I admired how big all my classes were and paid attention.

A new day with a new school...I can't wait!

Kibau POV

Huh. I don't see Kurakimo-san at all. I wonder where she is. Oh well, time to go to Basketball Club.

I spotted Kurakimo-san coming out of Harada-sensei's class. As I come towards her, she saw me and smiled.

"Hi Kurakimo-san. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Going home. I have to still unpack." she replied.

"Oh, okay. See you tomorrow, then."

"Yeah, see you."

Then I hurried to the gym for Basketball.

Rosey POV

After Ainonoa-san left, I went to the School's Elemental Section. There there was a bright pink-colored light. I wondered what the light was for. I then saw eight dance moves and did them. There was a big flash and a huge whirlwind.

I landed somewhere...

Hanadachi POV

There is something here! Surely they didn't come here! I need to find the Pretty Cure...and fast!

Without anything to lose, I quickly went to the Fields of Elemental Friendship.

**I hoped you like it! R & R are always welcome. I might need some plot ideas (or names) and I'll try to update the story every week during the weekends.**

**Please R & R!**

**~rubypearl2016**


	2. Cure Rose is Born! Part 2

**Rosey POV**

"Where...where am I?" I wonder, "I only see fields and fields of flowers and weird symbols. Huh."

"Kyaaaaaaaa-dachu!" a voice called.

A big fluffy thing hit my face out of nowhere. The thing is rainbow-colored, with long fluffy ears and ribbons tied on them. It was pretty small...and a creature I had never seen before.

"Who...WHAT are you?" I questioned, not expecting the weird creature to respond.

"I'm Hanadachi-dachu! I am a fairy from the Kingdom of Elements-dachu. Nice to meet you-dachu!" the creature replied. I fell over from shock.

"YOU TALK?! Wait-a fairy? There are no such things as fairies!" I shouted.

This is getting weirder every second.

**Hanadachi POV**

When I arrived, I crashed into a person with light pink hair in a Dachimenta Academy uniform. Except, the choker around her neck was bright pink instead of white. Strange.

The Dachimenta Academy was the biggest Academy in Tokyo. (Author's note: No, I just made it up.) But, the Dachimenta Academy has the least dance moves to get into here. Least, but difficult.

"YOU TALK?! Wait-a fairy? There are no such things as fairies!" the girl shouted.

"What-dachu? There are—." I began to say when she finished, but got cut off by a loud menacing chuckle.

"Found you, little fairy! Now tell me, where are the Sacred Stones?!" a big giant filled with dark energy and with a mean grin appeared. Destroying some of the flowers, the giant shouted, "Give me the Sacred Stones! For I am Malefico, the loyal warrior for our great lord, Death Wisetom, and a faithful servant of the Death Phamtom!"

"No!" I exclaimed with fear. "I won't let you destroy this world, too! Not what you did to the Elemental Kingdom! Not what you did with my hometown!"

I can't let the Death Phamtom win!

**Rosey POV**

I can't believe it! The little fairy's—no, Hanadachi's, right—kingdom and hometown were destroyed because of this man? Because of Death Wisetom? Because of the Death Phamtom? I really feel...sorry.

"If you won't give me the Sacred Stones, then I will have to use force! Come out! Use the power of the Malefic Black!" Malefico shouted while a big giant appeared, with a black crystal on its forehead, taking the shape of a star.

The star was chasing Hanadachi. I need to protect her! Because of what she told me. I feel a blooming bud within her, and her bud of dreams is to save this world and her's, too.

**Hanadachi's POV**

Noooo! I can't believe that the Death Phamtom have already arrived here! I can't let them have the Sacred Stones even though I only have the Ruby, Topaz, Sapphire, and Onyx. Even though I only have four stones, they're important.

The shape Wiseman came towards me, and I was rooted to the spot, trying to protect this world...and her. Then I suddenly rose into the air...

**Rosey POV**

When that weird star-shaped giant was stomping towards us, the little fairy (Hanadachi) was flying in front of me. I could see her bud of dreams talking about how she wants to protect this world and her's, too.

I saw that she was about to get stomped on. I knew only one option—to grab the little fairy and run. So I did just that. The fairy was surprised. I guess that she was not used at the events in which someone is saving her.

"Why? Why did you do this? Why?" she asked, looking up.

"Because," I replied, "I feel your heart's desire. I feel your wanting to save the world. A pure heart. That's why U will never give up, and you shouldn't give up, either!"

There was a sudden flash of pink light.

I was in a world filled with buds and stars. Hanadachi was floating in the air, delighted.

**Hanadachi's POV**

I found a member of the Pretty Cure! I let out the Sacred Star Ruby Stone to the girl and the Star transformed into two cards, the Element Link Bracelet, two charms: a rose and a symbol of light, and the Cure Friendship Phone. PRETTY CURE ITEMS!

**Rosey POV**

A charm bracelet, two cards, one rose charm, one light charm, and a phone appeared out of nowhere. All of the items had a pink and yellow tint on it. Then Hanadachi spoke: "Take the items and do what I say! First, take the Lights card and wave it, and place the rose charm on the bracelet. Then shout, 'Precure Nature Link Action'!"

"I don't really understand, but I'll try!" I said and did what the fairy said. Suddenly, I was in a costume with my hair down, longer, and a bright pink color; a pink choker around my neck with my bracelet around it; arm warmers with the light symbol on my wrists; and knee-high high-heeled boots. Around my waist is a belt with the phone attached.

"The Nature That Lies Beyond Hearts! Bonding the world together! Cure Rose!" I exclaimed, posing. "Buds of Dreams, turn into the Sacred Ruby Star! Yes!"

"Wait—what? What am I saying? Cure Rose? Bud of Dreams? Sacred Star? What?" I shouted, turning around and looking at my outfit.

"Pretty Cure? Cure Rose? What the heck is that?" roared Malefico. "Shape Wiseman...go! Get them!"

The "Shape Wiseman" was coming towards us. It turned to squish me, but I jumped in the air. I couldn't believe the height I've reached! I've got some weird powers!

**Hanadachi POV**

Wow...I can't believe that the girl is a Pretty Cure! Also that she's the Sacred Ruby Star! I watched as Cure Rose got into a punch-to-punch fight with the Shape Wiseman and finally knocked it down. It is time.

"Use the Light Bracelet Element-dachu!" I shouted.

"Light Bracelet Element?" Cure Rose called.

"Yep! Use the Light Charm, open the phone around your waist, and place the charm inside!"

"Alright! I'll try it!"

**Rosey POV**

I did what Hanadachi said, and suddenly, a pink-yellow bracelet watch appeared around my wrist, with the light symbol on it. I suddenly shouted, "Light, become courage! Light Bracelet Element! Everyone's heart shine! Precure Rose Hurricane!"

A huge shower of roses and light appears in the bracelet. As I held my hand up, the shower twirled into a hurricane and hit the Shape Wiseman that called out, "Malla!" and disappeared.

**Narrator's POV**

In the gym, Kibau stopped running and looked up to the sky.

In the library, Taiya stopped reading and looked up to the sky.

In the Music Room, Rerei stopped singing and looked up to the sky.

In the Math Clubroom, Melodii stopped doing a math problem and looked up to the sky.

In the Student Council room, Kira stopped working and looked up to the sky.

In the Knitting Clubroom, Clouoa stopped knitting and looked up to the sky.

In the Baseball Fields, Tomi stopped playing and looked up to the sky.

They all thought, "What is this feeling I have?"

**Rosey POV**

Malefico shouted, "I'll be back!" and disappeared.

Then, there was a petal charm falling down into my hands. I untransformed and Hanadachi showed me how to get out of the fields. When I arrived home, I lay on my bed, listening to Hanadachi about her story and the Pretty Cure. I introduced myself to the little fairy, and unpacked. As I went to sleep, I thought that myself becoming Cure Rose was a dream.

**I hoped you liked it! R & R are always welcome! I might need some plot ideas, and I'll try to update the story every week during the weekend. Please R&R!**

**~rubypearl2016**


	3. Episode 2: Cure Dawn Is Born! Part 1

**Chapter 3: Cure Dawn is Born! (Part 1)**

At Kibau's House

Hi! I'm Ainonoa Kibau. I'm fourteen years old, and I go to the "best" private school in Tokyo, Dachimenta Academy. I have a younger brother who goes to the elementary section of the same school, and my family owns a Takoyaki restaurant. I sometimes have to help. ~Sigh~ I'm great at sports, especially basketball. Although I'm great at sports, I'm horrible at my studies. Kira usually has to help me.

I'm bright, happy, cheerful, and athletic. (That's what everyone else says).

Center of Tokyo

"I can't believe that the Friendship Kingdom has been destroyed!" Mentami thought. "I need to keep these four Sacred Stones safe until I find the Pretty Cure and...Hanadachi."

Rosey's House

"Okay. Let's introduce us to each other again!" Rosey exclaimed. "I am Kurakimo Rosey."

"I am Hanadachi-dachu." The fairy replied.

"Nice to meet you." they both said and bowed.

"Sooooo...there is another fairy out there with the other four Sacred Stones. From the Friendship Kingdom?" asked Rosey.

"Yep-dachu! Her name is Mentami-dachu."

"Mentami? Is—Oh shoot! I'm gonna be late for school!" Rosey cried and flew out of the door, grabbing her bag and stuffing Hanadachi inside. "I'm leaving!" she called to her mother.

At School

"Hi minna!" Kibau shouted, opening the door. (P.S. Minna means everybody in Japanese).

THE BELL RANG.

"Safe! Alright Ainonoa, you can sit down." the teacher said.

"Okay." Kibau went over to her seat and sat down, sighing. "Oh yeah, where is Kurakimo-san?"

Meanwhile...Rosey was running to school.

"I'm late, I'm late!" Rosey cried. "I can't believe it! It's my second day of school!"

"What's late-dachu?" Hanadachi asked.

Rosey FINALLY made it to school.

Rosey climbed up the stairs, two at a time, to her classroom on the second floor. She skidded to a stop. She slammed the door open. Everyone started to stare.

"Kurakimo! Why are you late on your second day of school here?" the teacher shouted.

"She was doing Student Council work with me," Himakawa Kira appeared out of nowhere. "She was making sure that no one was late, although she did her shift longer than she was supposed to."

"Oh. Okay. Kurakimo, you're excused. Sit down. Himakawa. You have the homeroom visiting the freshmen, right?" the teacher directed Rosey to sit down, and then turned to Kira.

"Yes. I just wanted to drop by to make sure that Kurakimo-san wasn't late to homeroom. I will be on my way then, sensei."

"What? Wait! Kira—you still have my jacket!" Kibau shouted.

"I know that. You will have to wait after school to get it back." Kira replied.

"Ahhhh...you just want to waste my time." Kibau stated.

"No. It's your fault for leaving it in my house in the first place." Kira said. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to the freshman homeroom."

"Attendance: Aasaka Tai!" the teacher began, the person who has been called shouted "Here!" or "Present."

The day went by smoothly.

Then, it was gym time.

"Okay! Today we will be playing volleyball!" the gym teacher—Kadoka-sensei shouted, clapping her hands.

"Volleyball?" Rosey asked. "Noooo!"

"Okay! First we will have only five people on each team. We will have multiple games at one time. First game—Kurakimo, Ainonoa, Himakawa, Dachira, and Kiraoni! Versus Himekimo, Aoki, Midorikawa, Singxiea, and Kursmi! Play on!"

The game went in. Rosey's team was easily in the lead, thanks to Kira, Tomi, and Kibau.

"Rerei! Let's do this!" Melodii shouted.

"Xiexia, let's go up front! We can turn this around!" Aoika shouted, moving up.

On the other side...

"Okay! Kira and Kibau, you go up front. Taiya, Kurakimo-san, and I will go in the back. Let's do this!" Tomi cried, punching her hand up into the air.

"Yes!" they are cried, punching their hands into the air and moving to the positions.

The ball flew into the air, served by Clouoa. Tomi passed it, and then Kira spiked the ball. The score was 19-serving-15. Then Kira served the ball, getting an ace. She did it three more times, making the score 23-serving-15. Finally, Xiexia hit the ball, and then Aoika spiked it. 16-serving-23. Rerei got four aces in a row, probably because all of the serves were toward to either Taiya or Rosey. Then, Rerei hit one too far, and the score was 24-serving-20. Match point.

"Come on! We can do this! One more point and then we will win!" Kibau shouted. "Let's do this!"

On the other side...

"One more point and they'll win. We need to stop the server!" Rerei shouted. "Aoika, let's do this!"

"Alright!" Aoika said.

"Oh really? Ainonoa-chan's special serve!" Kibau shouted, serving an ace and wining the game.

Rose collapsed from exhaustion. Kira, Kibau, Taiya, and Tomi all ran towards her, worried.

"Are you okay, Kurakimo-san?" Kira asked.

"Yeah! We won! You did great!" Tomi exclaimed.

"Can you get up?" spoke a worried Taiya.

"Hey! Are you alive?" Kibau shouted, picking up Rosey by the arms, and pulling her up to a sitting position.

"Yep! Ainonoa-san is cheerful and sporty; Kiraoni-san is kind and caring; Dachira-san is wonderful and has good sportsmanship; and Himakawa-san is kind, smart, and great sports! I have decided! Ainonoa-san, Kiraoni-san, Dachira-san, and Himakawa-san, please become Pretty Cure with me!"

Flashback—Rosey's House

"Sooooo...How many Pretty Cure are there?" Rosey asked, leaning against the wall.

"10-dachu! You have nine other partners you need to find-dachu!" Hanadachi exclaimed.

"TEN?! You mean, I'm not alone? YES!" Rosey exclaimed, jumping up.

"There are ten Sacred Stones-dachu. I have four of them, another fairy of the Friendship Kingdom has four stones, and my younger sister and the Friendship Kingdom's younger brother both have one each-dachu."

"So...we have...four fairy partners?"

"Yep-dachu!"

Back to Reality

"Pretty Cure?" Kibau asked.

Lunch Time!

"Pretty Cure? What's that?" Tomi asked.

"Umm..." Rosey started. "Yesterda—Kyaaaaaaaa!" Hanadachi rammed into her, forming a ball and rolling out of sight. Taiya and Kira exchanged looks.

"Owww..." Rosey groaned, sitting up and looking at Hanadachi. "What was that for?" She scooped the little fairy into her hands.

"Shhhh-dachu! You're not supposed to tell anyone about the Pretty Cure-dachu!" Hanadachi whispered.

"What?! You never told me that!" Rosey cried.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Taiya.

"Never told you what?" Kira questioned.

"Uhhhh...Nothing!" Rosey cried, trying to hide Hanadachi from view.

"You have something behind you back, don't you?" Kibau stated. Rosey froze.

"Yeah...like you're hiding a stuffed doll." Tomi declared. Rosey started to sweat a lot. Kibau and Tomi tried to find out what Rosey was hiding behind her back, while Taiya stared and Kira read a book. Rosey successfully managed to hide Hanadachi from view. Finally, Kibau and Tomi gave up.

"Oh yeah...speaking of that CurePretty thing...I'm afraid that I've to pass. I'm too busy with Basketball Club and trying to understand my homework." Kibau smiled.

"Me, too. I'm searching up ideas for my painting. I have Art Club a lot of times a week. I hope you do great, Kurakimo-san." Taiya said kindly.

"Yes, I'm afraid that I can't become a PreCure with you, Kurakimo-san. I have my hands full with Student Council, the beading club, and track club. I will do my best to support you, though, if you want me to." bowed Kira.

"I'm with them, Kurakimo-chan. I have to handle softball club, two younger siblings, my family's bakery, and homework in one. Pretty Cula does seem like a lot of fun, tell me some of your experience, okay?" apologized Tomi.

"It's okay, minna. I guess I went a little out of my mind. You don't have to support me if you don't want to, Himakawa-san." grinned Rosey. "Sure I'll tell you about my experiences, though don't tell anyone else that I'm a Pretty Cure, okay?"

"Sure." Tomi, Kira, Kibau, and Taiya all agreed. "We won't tell anyone."

"Thanks! See you in homeroom, minna." Rosey clapped her hands happily.

"Okay! See you!" Everyone else waved goodbye. Rosey ran to the roof, there eating her lunch and thinking about who would be her partners for Pretty Cure. Even after the bell rang, even though Rosey had paid attention to her afternoon classes, that was one thing that I will always worry about.

Meanwhile, Mentami was wandering around the city of Tokyo. She finally reached a big building. The building is painted white; with a big field in the back; there floors; tall; wide, with an elementary, junior high, and high school. There were big blooming flowerbeds with a variety of flowers and colors; tons of lighted windows; and a big brass gate in the front with a sign that said: Dachimenta Academy. Elementary. Junior High. High School.

"Dachimenta Academy-menti? Private school-menti? Whatever that means, I know that Hanadachi is in there-menti!" Mentami thought to herself, as she floated for a closer look.

The final bell rang.

Thankfully; Tomi, Kira, Kibau, and Taiya didn't say anything at all about Rosey being a Pretty Cure. The least of her worries.

As school let out, and Rosey was gathering her things, Rerei stopped her. "Hey, good game, Kurakimo-san." she said, reaching her hand out to shake Rosey's hand.

"Yep! Good game to you too, Midorikawa-san!" Rosey replied, shaking Rerei's hand.

"You coming to our school's Basketball competition this Saturday?"

"There is a Basketball competition this Saturday?"

"Yep! Kibau's in the Basketball Club."

"And she's going to be in the competition." added Melodii, walking over.

"That's right. Kibau has been a started in the Basketball team since she was a freshman." Clouoa stated. "Like Kira has been a started in the track team, Tomi with the softball team, and Rerei with soccer."

"Wow...Ainonoa-san, Himakawa-san, Dachira-san, and Midorikawa-san are sooooo cool! To think that there were starters in the official team when they were freshman! They must be very good." Rosey exclaimed.

"They are." Xiexia said, walking over.

"Yeah...Kira-chan even beat Verone Academy (Author's note: sorry, Nagisa!)! And they have the fastest runners ever!" Aoika smiled. "Sooooo...are you planning to join any clubs, Kurakimo-san?"

"Yep! I heard that there was a sculpting club! I really want to join!" Rosey exclaimed.

"Oh! The sculpting club is next to the Art Club! I can show you where they meet, if you want me too, Kurakimo-san." Taiya said kindly.

"Really? Thanks so much! Let's go!" Rosey cried out, packing her bag and following Taiya, punching her hand in the air.

They climbed to the third floor. Then there, Taiya went over to a wall next to the third grade Sakura class, and drew a diamond. Suddenly, the wall rumbled, and then a staircase suddenly appeared. Rosey walked with caution up the stairs beside Taiya, who was jumping. They reached a door, and Taiya yanked the door open.

"This...is the fourth floor." Taiya said, smiling at Rosey's awestruck face. "The floor is devoted to clubs and the Student Council. There is even a fifth floor for the staff and the Headmaster and the Vice 'Headmaster'."

"There's a fifth floor!?" Rosey cried, startled. "But...outside we only see three floors!"

"The fourth and fifth floors are compressed. You can't see these floors outside. It all happened thanks to this "Cure Element". I was wondering...could she also be a Precure?" Taiya asked.

"Maybe." Rosey thought for a long time. "I mean, she and I both have the "Cure" in our names. They might be connected."

"Alright. Here. The Art Club and the Sculpting Clubs are over here." Taiya led Rosey to two classrooms towards the end of the hallway, right side. There were two signs on those classrooms, one ART CLUB and the other SCULPT CLUB. There was a note on both of the doors: The Art (or Sculpting) Club is Closed Today due to the Basketball Club's competition. Meetings will resume next week.

"Oh! I forgot that the clubs aren't in session this week!" Taiya cried. "New members will also have to wait."

"Oh, alright." Rosey smiled.

"Come on! I'm pretty sure we can still watch the basketball team practice. They're the only club that doesn't practice in the fourth floor. They're in the gym."

"Really! Let's go, then!" Rosey called, pulling Taiya's arm and ran towards the gym. The sounds of a Basketball game reached her ears.

She yanked the door open.

**Done! I know that this chapter is long; I've tried to make it shorter. Don't forget to R&R!**

**To get this straight. The two girls that we playing volleyball with Rosey and Kibau and the others are not transfers. They are just not close friends with Kibau, so she didn't introduce them. (I also changed the team from 8 to 10 pretty Cure).**

**Here they are:**

**Singxiea Xiexia: 14 years old, best friends with Aoika (see below), has light blue hair with white highlights. Birthday is December 23****rd****. She lives in a traditional Japanese household. (Personality explained later along with everyone else). **

**Kursmi Aoika: 14 years old, best friends with Xiexia, has mostly indigo colored hair with multi-colored streaks (highlights). Birthday is April 10****th****. She lives in a normal household with her parents, and a younger brother. (Personality explained later along with everyone else). **

**The rest of the facts for all of the main characters will be explained later in the story.**

**~rubypearl2016**


	4. 2 Part 2: Who is the Mysterious Cure?

Chapter 4: The Dazzling Sunrise! Cure Dawn is born! (Part 2):

Who is the Mysterious Cure?

The light cleared and Rosey stared in awe. The gym was HUGE! (Author's Note= the gym class's Volleyball games were outside, last chapter). The stands were colored blue, with a tan, glossy floor. The black lines painted the court of Basketball. There, a game was already on, the score 32(other team) to 84 (Kibau's team). Time was almost up—4th quarter. 1 minute left.

(Next Paragraph is all in Kibau's POV)

1 minute left. The game is almost over. The other team had possession of the ball. I ran to the person who has the ball to stop them from shooting. Once the person who had the ball passed it, I moved to intercept it. 25 seconds had passed. I remembered what Kira had said: "Good luck. If there is only less than a minute left, run as slow as you can, but make sure that you still have enough time to shoot."

I how know what she had meant. She was talking about not to let the other team have the ball, or else they could score. I did what she had told me, and then shot the ball right as the bell rang. It was 86 to 32. We won!

(Back to Third Person POV)

"Ainonoa-san did it! She did it!" Rosey shouted, jumping up and down.

Taiya smiled. "Yep. She sure did."

"Wait! If today is Friday, then...then the GAME IS TOMORROW!" Rerei shouted.

"Uso?! (Uso means No Way! in Japanese). It is!" Tomi realized.

"Yep! Wait?! Practice is over?" Clouoa wondered.

"It is over! Let's go! To Ainonoa-san!" Rosey exclaimed, herding Taiya, Rerei, Melodii, Clouoa, Tomi, Xiexia, and Aoika towards Kibau. Even though there wasn't any clubs that week, the Student Council still is working. So, Kira couldn't make it.

As they came closer, Kibau saw them and smiled. She waved and they ran towards her. They each took turns congratulating her, and Kibau smiled.

"Thanks, Taiya, Rerei, Melodii, Xiexia-chan, Aokia-chan, Clouoa, Tomi, and Kurakimo-san! I'll do my best tomorrow! Are you coming tomorrow, Kurakimo-san?" Kibau smiled.

"Yep! I can't wait!" Rosey clapped her hands.

"Alright! See you then!" Kibau finished tying her shoes, packed up her bag, and stood up. "I better go to Kira to get my jacket back. She still has it. See you guys at the game tomorrow!"

"Okay! See you then!" everyone else (except Kira) shouted, waving goodbye.

Kibau waved to everyone, grabbed her bag, and ran over to her teammates. After she had told them that she was leaving, she ran up to the second floor. Then, as she ran up the stairs to the third floor, she heard a loud, piercing scream. Kibau immediately thought, "_Kira!_" She reached the third floor, went to the wall by the third year sakura class, and drew a square on the wall. The square glowed red for a second, then the wall moved to reveal a staircase. Kibau had run up the stairs.

Back to What Rosey did after Kibau Left

After Ainonoa-san waved back to everyone and lefty the gym; Kiraoni-san, Midorikawa-san, Aoki-san, Himekimo-san, Dachira-san, Singxiea-san, Kursmi-san and Rosey all said goodbye to each other; and went home. But then, Hanadachi said something very surprising:

"It's here-dachu! Darkness is around here-dachu!"

"Really?" Rosey cried. "Where?"

"To find out where the darkness is,

you need to go back to where you started.

If you dare to find the darkness,

go to the place where two friends are, hidden."

"Wha-What?!" Rosey exclaimed.

"What-dachu? Did I say something wrong-dachu?" Hanadachi asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing. Hey...we just came back from the school! I'm sure that the darkness is there!" Rosey exclaimed.

"Yes-dachu! Great thinking-dachu!"

"Le go! (Let's go). To the school!" Rosey shouted, turning around and running back.

Meanwhile, Taiya was nearby and overheard what Rosey had said. Taiya wondered what Rosey was talking about, and followed her.

Meanwhile, where Kibau is

"Kira!" Kibau shouted, slamming the door open. All of the members of the Student Council, staff, and even the Headmaster lay on the floor. Kira was nowhere in sight.

"Kira?! Kira, where are you?" Kibau shouted franticly, searching every room.

On the left side, on the right side. Kira was nowhere to be found. Kibau was getting very panicky. She had to find Kira. She was an important friend and...she would always help Kibau with her homework.

Sheesh.

Finally, there was only one more room left to check—the Student Council room.

Kibau slammed the door open. Inside was a big monster (A square shape Wiseman. Colored black-red with a black crystal on its forheard0. In the Wiseman's had was Kira. Unconscious, but Kira. Malefico watched from afar.

"Kira!" Kibau screamed. The monster turned to look at her. No reply from Kira.

"Found you! Finally found you, Malefico!" Rosey cried, slamming open the door. "What did you do to Himakawa-san? I'll never forgive you!" She pulled out her Lights card and her Rose charm.

"Pretty Cure! Nature Link Action!" Rosey cried. A bright pink star appeared, and then burst into sparkling stars and rosebuds of light. One rosebud floated onto her wrists, forming her wrist warmers; two pink stars appeared on her legs, forming her high-heeled boots. A flurry of stars and roses stuck to her shirt, forming her pink dress with fuchsia highlights, and a short skirt formed. The phone appeared, with a pale pink ribbon attaching it to her waist, and light symbols appeared and attached to her wrists, and her ribbons and the symbols appeared on her boots. She drew a star into the sky, and it circled around her neck, forming her Element Link Bracelet. Her hair twisted out of her usual pigtails and fell down, longer. The color changed to a bright pink. She landed on her feet and posed.

"The nature that lies beyond hearts! Bonding together the world! Cure Rose!" she introduced. "Buds of Dreams, turn into the Sacred Star! Yes!"

Kibau watched in awe. "Kura...Kurakimo-san?"

Cure Rose froze. "Uhhh...this is...uhh..."

"You're sooooo cool! Is this Pretty Cure? Awesome!" Kibau shouted, stars in her eyes.

"Uhhhh...thanks." Cure Rose had said then turned to the Shape Wiseman. "What did you do to Himakawa-san?!" she yelled, leaping in the air and punching the 'big square monster'.

The monster got hit by Cure Rose, but then, the Wiseman hit her with a blue blast of water, wearing her out. It squished Cure Rose between two of its fingers. Taiya had arrived then, looking through the door's window. Kibau and Taiya both gasped in horror. It was too much for Taiya, who had run out. Just then Malefico said, "Tell me where the Sacred Stones are! Or else."

"I would never...ever...tell you!" Rose cried, gasping for aor.

"Fine then! Wiseman, finish her off!" Malefico shouted.

"Malla!" the Wiseman said, as Rose screamed.

"No...no..." Kibau muttered. "You first hurt Kira, and now Kurakimo-san? I will never...ever...forgive you!" Kibau shouted. "My friends...Kira gave me advice whenever I was stressing out. Kurakimo-san was cheerful and supported me!" Kibau thought. She ran over and threw a basketball at the Shape Wiseman.

Malefico laughed. "People like you should just go away to save your own life. See, you are even shaking!"

"Even though I'm shaking, even though I'm scared, I WILL fight! I WILL PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" Kibau shouted. There was a bright red light.

"Wha—." Malefico shouted, while the Shape Wiseman wobbled, releasing Cure Rose and Kira.

Kibau opened her eyes to see a world filled with squares and fire. "What?! Where am I?" she wondered.

"You're a member of the Pretty Cure-dachu!" Hanadachi cried.

"Pretty Cure? Like what Kurakimo-san was talking about?" Kibau questioned. "Wait, that animal is talking?!"

"You're the Sacred Square-menti! The Topaz-menti!" a white-black fairy appeared. She honestly looked like a cow.

"Mentami-dachu!" The rainbow-colored fairy said.

"Hanadachi-menti! You too-menti?"

"Yep-dachu." Hanadachi looked down.

"Here-menti! Take the power of the Sacred Topaz Square-menti!" the black-white fairy called Mentami shouted, releasing the Square to Kibau. The square formed two cards, an Element Link Bracelet, a sunrise charm, a fire symbol charm, and the Cure Friendship Phone. All with an orange-red tint on it. Kibau knew from what Rosey did to do.

She cried, "Pretty Cure! Nature Link Action!" A bright red square appeared, and a whirlwind of glittering squares and fire appeared from the square. Two squares enclosed around Kibau's wrists, forming her bright red gloves with a white square in the middle (Note: Like Cure Rouge's gloves in "Yes! Pretty Cure 5") Fire ignited to her shirt, and her red-orange dress appeared. The fire was blown away to reveal a short orange skirt. The symbol for Friendship Nature! Pretty Cure!, the bow, was red-orange with a square in the middle, topaz. Her hair changed to a bright orange color, straight hip-length, with an orange headband with multiple topazes. Her eyes red, a flurry of squares enclosed on her feet, forming her orange high-heeled boots, thigh length. A bright red square in the middle, ribbons orange. Her earrings were square topazes, and a fire burned around her waist to create a belt and her Cure Friendship Phone. Fire blew fire symbols on her headband, gloves, belt, and boots. Her Element Link Bracelet appeared after a blazing fire blew out. She smiled and landed on her feet.

"The glittering colors of a sunrise! Cure Dawn!" she introduced, posing. "Fire of Passion turn into the Sacred Square! Alright!" She cried, posing again.

"A...a second Pretty Cure?!" Malefico shouted. ~"Malla!" cried the Shape Wiseman~ "I—I knew that!"

"Ainonoa-san...Cure Dawn?!" Cure Rose shouted. "You're sooooo cool!"

"I transformed...?" Dawn asked, looking at her new appearance. "Wow! And...fire of passion? Sacred square? Colors of a sunrise? What am I saying?"

"Malla!" the Wiseman cried, stomping over to Dawn.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Noooo~What?" Dawn started to cry, and then suddenly, just as the Wiseman punched her, all was silent. Rosey was screaming, and Malefico was laughing.

"That was too easy!" Malefico laughed.

"That's what you think!" Dawn shouted. She was holding up the Wiseman's fist. "I managed to stop it..." She said, then ran over and kicked the Wiseman. It cried, 'Malla!" and then fell over on its back.

"Wow..." Dawn thought. "I sure am powerful..."

"Use the Fire Bracelet Element-menti!" Mentami shouted.

"The Fire Bracelet Element?" Dawn cried, while still fighting the monster.

"Yep, Dawn!" Rose cried. "Take out the Fire charm, open the phone around your waist, and place that charm inside!"

"Alright!" Dawn cried. "Get out, weird-looking monster!" she lit her hand on fire, and punched the Wiseman with it. As the Wiseman fell down, she did what Rose had told her to do. Then suddenly a red-orange watch appeared on her wrist. She shouted, "Take the blow of a passionate fire! Fire become Passion! Fire Bracelet Element! Sprit! Precure Dawn Bomber!" A jet if fire streamed out of the watch, and when Dawn blew on it, the fire streamed towards the Shape Wiseman, who could handle the attack. Malefico laughed. The fire exploded when Dawn cried, "DYAMITE!"

"Malla!" the shape Wiseman called out before disappearing. A charm floated down from the sky. A basketball charm. Malefico disappeared somewhere.

"Kira!" Dawn cried as she and Rose ran over to her body, laying on the floor.

Kira opened her eyes. "Malla!" she cried and then turned into a Shape Wiseman, holding Rose and Dawn in her fists.

"Ha-ha!" a woman in rainbow colors appeared, laughing. "Pretty Cure? They're so useless. For I am Jewela, the greatest woman warrior of all time!" She walked over to Cures Rose and Dawn. "Now tell me, where are the Sacred Stones?"

"We will...WE WILL NE—EVER TELL YOU!" Rose and Dawn choked out.

"Wiseman, finish them off!" Jewela cried. "Useless fools." Rose was wailing and Dawn was screaming. "Friendship is useless! It's better for yourself to work alone."

The door slammed open. A girl with shoulder length, blue-white wavy hair in a bun walked in. She was wearing a Dachimenta Academy uniform. "Friendship is an important thing. Power grows from Friendship, blooming across the world."

"Run! Run for your life!" Rose and Dawn choked out.

"Hummmp! What can you do? You're a normal girl!" Jewela laughed.

"That's what you think!" the girl laughed, pulling out a Smile Pact and a purple Cure Décor (Smile Pretty Cure). She opened the Smile Pact, and placed the Cure Décor inside the Pact. A voice said, "Ready?" She yelled, "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!"

When she shouted those words, the same voice said, "Go! Let's go, Sparkle!" and produced a powder puff. The girl smiled and puffed on the pact, then put the puff to her heart, tapping on the puff six times. A circle of blue, purple, and white stars and sparkles came out of the puff. Showering her with those stars, her outfit appeared. Her dress (like Cure Beauty's) was colored purple and white. Her boots were lavender, with sparkles and a star on the top. They were a little taller than knee-high. She wore white-blue earrings that were the shape of a six pointed star. Her hair was in a high ponytail and changed to a purple color with lavender streaks. She blew on her chest, and the Smile Pretty Cure brooch appeared. Her eyes were a pale blue color. Her smile pact was around her waist tied by a purple ribbon. She landed and introduced herself.

"Twinkling in the Sky! The shining dreams, smiles, and bonds that give birth to knowledge! Cure Sparkle!" she shouted, posing.

"Cure...Sparkle? (-menti, -dachu)." Mentami, Hanadachi, Cure Rose, and Cure Dawn all repeated.

"You're a Pretty Cure?!" Jewela froze. "But you look different from the others!" she got nervous and yelled, "Shape Wiseman, get her!" The Shape Wiseman started to attack Cure Sparkle. Although, every time the Wiseman attacked fiercely, Sparkle dodged them all. Then she had smashed the Wiseman against on wall.

She blew on the Smile Pact, thinking about Sprit, and then, the Smile Pact exploded into purple sparkles. The sparkles turned into multiple bows. She shouted, "Pretty Cure Sparkling—." the bows sparkled blue and purple, "Bows!" the bows were propelled towards the Wiseman, and it exploded, freeing Rose and Dawn.

"Curses! I will be back!" Jewela shouted, and then disappeared. A ribbon charm fell down into Sparkle's hand. She smiled at the charm and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rose called, running over.

"As long as you believe in your friendship, you'll be fine. Bye then." Sparkle said, and then flew out of the window.

"What? Wait! You still have the charm!" Dawn cried, as she and Rose followed her out of the window. Mentami and Hanadachi followed them.

Just then, the door opened, and three people entered the damaged room.

They were Taiya, Rerei, and...

Kira.

**Alright! Done! Like the Mysterious Cure? Anyways, next chapter is going to include some other Cures (like Cure Beauty) and others (like Tokyo Mew Mew or Sailor Moon). It will probably come next week.**

**R&R!**

**~rubypearl2016**


	5. Episode 3:The Great Warrior Gettogether!

**Chapter 5: Really?! A Pretty Cure, Sailor Senshi, and Mew Mew Meeting! Cure Sparkle is—**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Cure, Sailor Moon, or Tokyo Mew Mew. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!_

**At the Death Phamtom...**

"I will not tolerate any more failures. OKAY?!" Death Wisetom shouted.

"Yes, sir!" Malefico shouted, saluting.

"Yes, my lord." Jewela curtsied.

"Work together! Find the Sacred Stones! And defeat the Pretty Cure!" he roared.

"Yes! For there are only two Pretty Cure...Cure Rose and Cure Dawn." Malefico exclaimed.

"No...there are three. This "Cure Sparkle". She appeared after you left yesterday." Jewela stood up.

"Hmmm...only three. Who cares? When they aren't transformed, they aren't a threat."

"Yes...you're on to something." Jewela wondered.

"Excuse us." Malefico and Jewela bowed, and then disappeared.

**Meanwhile, At Kira's House**

"I wonder what had happened yesterday after Kibau's practice game." Rerei said.

"Yeah...I mean I saw Kibau and Kurakimo-san in the Student Council room before the noise happened, and then they were gone." Taiya wondered.

"Hmmm...that is weird." Kira began. "So...All three of us were outside watering the flowerbeds in the back. We then heard a loud crash, and we came running up the stairs. When we had reached the Student Council room, we heard five voices. When we opened the door, and entered the room, there was no one there, and the window was open."

"Sooooo...it makes no sense." Taiya commented.

"Yeah, why would someone jump out of the window?" Rerei asked.

"Oh! It's almost time for Kibau's basketball game! Let's go, we need to hurry!" Kira exclaimed, gathering her things. "We'll talk about this later."

"Alright!" Rerei and Taiya said, smiling.

"Gather your things. I will have to run pulling you guys." Kira called, already pulling Rerei and Taiya out of the door.

**Meanwhile, At the Basketball Game**

"I wonder who this 'Cure Sparkle' person was." Rosey said out loud.

"Who is what?" Clouoa asked, leaning forward. Rosey froze.

"Umm...nothing..." Rosey stuttered.

"We made it!" Rerei panted. Taiya was panting also, but Kira wasn't. Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari came over asking what was wrong with Rerei and Taiya.

"Hey! What happened?" Tomi asked.

"We...we ran here...from Kira's house..." Taiya choked out.

"What?! You ran SIXTEEN miles?!" Melodii cried.

"What?! You ran SIXTEEN miles?!" ten girls shouted, one with brown-golden hair, seven with pink hair, and two with blond hair.

"No...actually I ran." Kira said, coming over.

"I can't believe it! We left your house a minute ago, Kira!" Rerei shouted.

"So what?" Kira asked. The ten girls who shouted and Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari all looked at Kira like she was crazy.

"Hey, what can you except from the person who beat Verone Academy's star high school runner?" Xiexia asked quietly, coming over.

"Verone Academy's?" Nagisa, Honoka, and Hikari all asked.

"Or the person who helped Kibau to win the basketball championship against the former champions?" added Aoika.

"The game's starting!"Taiya called, and everyone paid attention to the game.

~45 minutes later~

The game was tied-Fourth quarter, one minute left- at ninety-three to ninety-three. The team Dachimenta Academy was against had a star player—Natsuki Rin. She has short orange-red hair.

Kibau thought, "This girl's good. No...she doesn't have the long aim. I've got it! What Kira said!"

"This girl's good. She has a good long range aim. I need to be on the defense." Rin (from Yes! Precure 5 & Go! Go!) thought.

Kibau got passed the ball. Her team knew what she was doing, but the other team did not. Rin was guarding Kibau over and over again. Kibau was running as slow as possible to waste time, while Kira was watching smiling. Rin was perplexed. She wondered, "I wonder what that girl is doing know. She's wasting too much time."

"Ten seconds left, Kibau!" Kira called.

"Okay!" Kibau shouted. She then shot the ball into the hoop from mid-court just when the whistle rang. Kibau had won the game!

Kibau's team was jumping up and down, celebrating their win. Rin was shocked, although she wasn't officially in the Basketball team. Kibau saw her, and went over to Rin, pulling out her hand. "Good game! Great job!" Rin smiled. Shaking Kibau's hand, she said, "Thanks. You, too! Who told you to do—?" The sky turned to a black-orangey red spider web color. Everyone was down on their knees besides: Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Saki, Mai, Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, Kurumi, Love, Miki, Inori, Setsuna, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, Yuri, Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen, Ako, Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, Reika, Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri, Rosey, Kibau, Megumi, Hime, Yuko (Cure Honey), Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto (Sailor Jupiter), Mina, Haruka, Michiru (Sailor Neptune), Setsuna (Sailor Pluto), Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, and-to much surprise- Kira.

"Kibau!" Rosey shouted, running over.

"Rosey?" the pink-haired girl asked (Nozomi). Malefico and Jewela appeared out of nowhere, sneering at Rosey and Kibau.

"Rosey! Where are our bracelets?" Kibau asked, looking at her wrist. Rosey looked, too, and sure enough, the bracelet was missing, The transformation items for the other Pretty Cure, Sailor Senshi, and Mew Mews were gone, too. Everyone was panicking, shouting at the other members of their teams. Cure Fortune appeared, and suddenly, de-transformed back into Iona. Jewela had put an anti-transforming force-field around the city.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha!" Malefico shouted. "The Pretty Cure can't transform! It will be easy defeating them now! Great thinking, Jewelie."

"Why thank you, Malefic." Jewela smiled. "Now, let's go!"

"Gate! Come out! Use the power of the Malefic Black!" Malefico shouted.

"Goal! Come out! Use the power of the Malefic Black!" Jewela called.

Two Shape Wisemans formed, one shaped like a gate-cage; the other shaped like a goal. The gate Wiseman was purple-pink; while the goal Wiseman was blue-purple. All of the Sailor Senshi and Tokyo Mew Mew were captured in the cage Wiseman, with the goal Wiseman herding them together. So far, the only people left were: Nagisa, Karen, Komachi, Setsuna, Yuri, Kanade, Ellen, Akane, Nao, Reika, Rikka, Iona, Rosey, and Kibau. Kira disappeared somewhere.

With Jewela and Malefico laughing, the goal Wiseman herded Komachi, Kanade, Setsuna, Akane, Nao, and Rosey. "Rosey!" Kibau screamed, trying to free Rosey and the others. Rin shouted, "No! Let go, or else the big-monster thing is going to get you..." Kibau, Reika, and Rikka all got herded and captured. The only people left now were: Nagisa, Karen, Yuri, Ellen, and Iona. The goal Wiseman suddenly shouted, "Malla! Sh-o-o-o-t!" and a big white jet ball were shot to the remaining Cures.

Bam! Nagisa, Karen, Yuri, and Ellen took the main brute of the attack, while Iona only got some. Suddenly, Iona has a purple aura around her, and she could transform. "Precure! Rolling Mirror Change!" she cried, then transformed. "The—Kyaaa!" she then got hit by another white ball.

The Wiseman was about to shoot again. Then, a fourteen year-old girl with blue-white hair walked in front of Nagisa, Karen, Yuri, Ellen, and Cure Fortune, All of the Cures, Sailor Senshi, and Mew Mews knew who that person was—Hisakawa Seika! "Hishikawa-san!" everyone shouted, except for Smile! who shouted, "Seika-san!" "Move! Don't get hurt!"

Seika ignored them. "You think that's all of us?! Well, you're wrong!" she pulled out a Smile Pact and a purple Cure Décor. "Ready?" a voice asked when Seika opened the pact. "Precure Smile Charge!" she replied. "Go! Go! Let's go, Sparkle!" the voice called, then a yellow jet of light appeared from the pact, forming a powder puff. Seika smiled and puffed on the pact, then placed the puff on her heart, tapping on it six times; a circle of blue, purple, and white stars and sparkles came out of the puff. Showering her with those stars, her outfit appeared. Her dress was styled the same way as the other Smile Precure, colored purple and white; with a short skirt. Her boots were lavender, with sparkles and a star on the top, a little taller than knee-high. She wore white-blue earrings that were the shape of a six-pointed star. Her hair was in a high-ponytail and changed into a lavender-color with blue streaks. A white headband (Smile! Precure) with purple stars appeared in her hair, her wrist-bands were blue, purple with a white star on the band. She blew on her chest, and the Smile! Precure brooch appeared. She landed on her feet and looked up, smiling.

"Twinkling in the sky! The shining dreams, smiles, and bonds that give birth to knowledge! Cure Sparkle!" she introduced, posing. Everyone stared in awe. Even Malefico, Jewela, and the two Wisemans were staring.

"There's another one...of us?" Yayoi cried. Miyuki jumped up, shouting:

"Sooooo cool! Another Pretty Cure! Like us, too! Hisakawa Seika...I don't believe it!"

"Miyuki, Yayoi, calm down." Akane called from a different café.

"Wait...it was you!" Fortune shouted, trying to get up.

"Huh?" everyone asked, looking at Fortune, then Sparkle, who turned around smiling.

"What did she do, Fortune?" Nagisa groaned.

"She's the person who sent the power to me that allowed me to transform!"

"It's you again!" Jewela sneered, glaring at Sparkle. "Go, Wisemans! Get her!" The goal Wiseman charged at Sparkle, while the gate Wiseman got smaller and smaller, squishing everyone inside.

"Sprit!" Sparkle shouted, holding on to her smile pact after she jumped out of the way, the kicking the Wiseman. "Pretty Cure! Sparkling-!" Her Smile Pact exploded with sparkling white, blue, and purple energy. "Shooting-!" the energy flowed on Sparkle, with Sparkle glowing purple. A white star formed around her. "Stars-!" Sparkle drew multiple stars in the air with the energy. "Blizzard!" All of the sparkling energy and white glowing stars were propelled to the gate Wiseman. "Cleansing!" the Wiseman cried, before disappearing; freeing all of the Pretty Cure, Sailor Senshi, and Mew Mews that were trapped inside. However, they still couldn't transform.

"Nagisa!" Honoka cried, running over, trying to help her partner on her feet.

"Yuri! Fortune! Karen! Ellen!" the Cures all helped the remaining Cures on their feet. Even the Sailor Senshi and Mew Mews were worried.

"Malla! Sh-o-o-o-t-!" the remaining Wiseman shouted, blasting Ami, Rei, Makoto, Haruka, and Setsuna; next Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint, and Pudding. The Senshi and Mews that weren't blasted were shouting for the people who were.

"Stop it!" Usagi, Nagisa, Saki, Nozomi, Love, Tsubomi, Hibiki, Miyuki, Megumi, Rosey, and Ichigo all shouted. "What do you want from us!?"

"We just want to find the Sacred Stones. But we also want now is to defeat the legendary Pretty Cure with the powers of starlight and wind—with the Sacred Heart; and the ability to transform into any team of legendary warriors—Cure Twilight!" Malefico shouted.

"Yes...that darn Cure Twilight! Uggggggggh!" Jewela screamed. The Malefic Crystal reacted to her envy, and formed a new heart Wiseman.

"How dare you use love for evil!" cried Sparkle. "Fine then!" she de-transformed back into Seika and held up a transforming brooch. "Earth Angel Star Power! Makeup!" she cried, then transformed. Jets of Wind, water, air, and fire all appeared coming out of the brooch, circling around Seika. Just then, the jets exploded, revealing Seika in a blue-green and yellow fuku, with a three-layered skirt, and a star headband in her now untied hair. She wore a bright yellow choker with a star around her neck, and thigh-length blue boots with green accents. She had yellow-tinted white gloves wrist-length. She posed, saying:

"Angel Sailor Star Earth has arrived!" a pair of blue, green, and yellow-tinted wings formed on her back. The Sailor Senshi stared in awe.

"Another...Sailor Senshi?" Usagi asked.

Angel form is even more powerful than Eternal (I just made it up). Angel Sailor Star Earth charged at the heart Wiseman, punching it crashing over into the wall. "Shine Lava-Flow Target!" she cried, and a large star target appeared, shimmering against the Wiseman. "Star Orb!" a bright blue-green orb shaped like a star appeared in her outstretched hand. "Starlight Earth-Wind Tornado!" the orb shot orb a jet of light that pierced through the target then twisting around the Wiseman, forming a tornado; with wind. The tornado was sparkling blue, green, and yellow. The Wiseman got swept into the tornado and cleansed.

"One down, one more to go!" Seika cried, transforming back. She held a blue, green, and white Mew Pendant. "Mew Mew Aqua Metamorphose!" she cried, placing the pendant on her mark, on her ankle. She was then surrounded by jets of water and wind, forming her blue-green dress, and white boots. Her hair was dark blue, with a lime green headband on it. Her arm warmers were marbled blue-green, with white outlines. Same with her choker. "Mew Aqua!" she cried, posing after her transformation was done.

She formed balls of water in her hands and sprayed them at the last goal Wiseman. The Wiseman fell over, and Aqua smiled. "The power of the legendary crystal, Mew Aqua! Appear in my hand!"

"Mew Aqua!?" all of the Mews cried. Aqua smiled.

The Mew Aqua appeared in Aqua's hand, and she smiled. A jet of water swirled around her hand. "Ribbon Aqua Spray Typhoon!" and the jet of water turned into a huge waterfall that twisted around and around the Wiseman. The Wiseman was cleansed.

"Curses! We'll be back as soon as possible!" Jewela cried, then disappearing, with Malefico following.

"Friendship connects everything." Aqua said, before disappearing in a burst of sparkles.

Everyone exchanged weird and confused looks.

After Seika disappeared, everyone groaned, Kira was back, and everyone was happy again. All of the Cures, Senshi, and Mews went to Makoto's house (Jupiter) since it was the closest. There were a lot of explaining and introductions. Everyone soon became great friends.

**Time Skip = in Rosey's House at Night**

"That was a weird day." Rosey sighed, lying on the bed.

"Yep. At least we won the basketball competition. Also, we met all of the other Cures, Senshi, and Mews." Kibau smiled. "Wait, what's that?" she pointed at a piece of paper stuck to Rosey's hair band.

"Hmm..." Rosey said, pulling out the paper and unfolding it. After she read the paper, she cried with big eyes, "She saw us!"

Kibau snatched the paper and read it. It said:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was a weird day. The school day was normal, but after school was different. We had watched Kibau's practice basketball game. After the game, Kibau went to get her sweater back, and everyone said goodbye. I was walking home, and I saw Kurakimo-san going home the same way. She was talking to herself. Suddenly, Kurakimo-san was talking to a rainbow-colored fairy and ran back to school. I followed her. I saw Kurakimo-san transform, and then I got a text from Rerei asking if I could help her and Kira water the flowerbeds in the back. So I did. After twenty minutes of watering flowers, I heard a loud crash. Rerei and Kira heard it, too, and we went to the fourth floor to find out what it was. Everyone was on the floor, and we heard five voices talking. When we opened the door to the Student Council room, and entered the room, the window was open, and there was no one there._

_ ~Taiya_

_P.S.: I found out that Kurakimo-san lives right next to me, on the left side._

**Done! Sorry it took so long to upload. I had some problems. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Next one's coming up next week!**

**Please R&R!**

**~rubypearl2016 **


End file.
